Changes
by WC-242
Summary: Someone comes back into Carter’s life with some shocking news and it follows his life after it.
1. Changes Chapter 1

Title: Changes

Rating: PG

Summary: Someone comes back into Carter's life with some shocking news and follows his life after it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER characters, I only own Carter's daughter.

Author's note: Hey everyone! Well this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! It's written a little differently, so let me know if you like that or not!

It was a cold dreary day, as he walked along he pulled his jacket tighter. It was one of those days that he thought would never end. He slowly walked in the ER, taking time to stop and notice ever detail. As he walked in nothing seemed that different or out of place. Little did he know that today was the day that would change his life forever.

He walked into the lounge to get ready for the long day ahead, it was quiet in the lounge, quite unlike the day that lay before him. He placed his jacket in his locker and slipped his lab coat on. Glancing around the room again he noticed there was a person in there. She, she was in there. The one person he thought he would never see again.

She glanced up at him, smiling slightly she then turned away. He couldn't hold his curiosity in, "What are you doing back here?" He asked, she hide her face and he realized it had come out a little harsher than he wanted. She glanced up again and this time she didn't look back down. "I, I just had to," she said, neither one moved for a minute until she started to speak again, "I need to tell…" she was cut off by someone coming in the room, "Carter we need you out here, multiple MVA's coming in." He hardly had time to answer before Sam left the room in a rush, as she was leaving he shouted out that he would be there soon. 

He turned his attention back to her, "What were you going to say?" she stopped for a minute then started again, "Carter, there's something you need to know," she paused for a moment and was about to speak when the door opened once again, "Carter we need you NOW!" Sam yelled as she ran out of the room again, he glanced back the quickly ran out of the room.

The day was finally over, all day long thoughts of her were on his mind, she left so suddenly, without any reason. She had been gone for a year now, why was she showing up now? He walked back to the lounge, hoping she would be there, but to his disappointment she wasn't. He opened up his locker hoping to get out of there quickly, as he opened it up something fell out. It was a note, a note from her, all it asked was for him to meet her at a local coffee shop tonight at 9. He quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and began to hurry out, it was already 8:50 and he didn't want to be late. 

He hurried into the coffee shop and saw her sitting towards the back, he walked over to where she was sitting and started apologizing for being late. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before she began to speak, "Carter, there's something I really need to tell you, well, you, I mean we have a daughter." He sat in shock for a minute, his mind went completely blank, they sat in complete silence, every time he would try to speak he would choke. The tension was so thick it was almost unbearable, after a few more minutes she got up and whispered that she was sorry and walked out.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, there should be an update at least once a week! If you review it'll probably be sooner! Also, if anyone is interested in helping me with ideas/proof reading the story, then that would be great! You can e-mail me at WC242hotmail.com.

Whitney


	2. Changes Chapter 2

Title: Changes

Summary: Someone comes back into Carter's life with some shocking news and follows his life after it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER characters, I only own Carter's daughter (whose name will be announced in this chapter!).

Carter sat in shock for a few moments longer, then all the sudden all the questions and thoughts flooded his mind. When was she born? What was her name? Why did she leave? He sat there thinking for a few minutes more, then he knew he had to get out of there and go find her.

He walked along, not really heading any place in particular, he had no clue how to find her. She had been gone for a little over a year, she had just left one day, no explanation, nothing. He had found out later from Susan that she said she just "Needed to get away," and that she couldn't stay there anymore. He didn't think that she would ever come back, there were too many problems between the two of them, too many things that they thought they could never work out. It was complicated, and with this latest news, he didn't know if it made it better or worse. All he knew was he had to find her.

It had been a week, and no news yet. He had tried everything he could think of, he went back to the coffee shop everyday at the same time they had met. He had asked Susan, but Susan said to just give her so time, he called around to all the hotels, he even tried all of her old phone numbers, but she was nowhere to be found. He didn't know what else to do, he headed back to the coffee shop again, as he was walking out of his apartment he saw her sitting on the steps, waiting for him.

They stared at each other for sometime before he finally spoke up, "What's her name?" He couldn't think of anything to say, so he asked the question he had been thinking about for days, "Emma," She quickly answered, she paused for a moment, "Emma Brianne Carter." He stared at her for a second, "Carter?" he asked. "Well, I figured she should have your last name, since you are her dad."

They stood in silent for awhile longer before she pulled out a picture, "Here, I have a picture for you," she said as she handed it to Carter. He stared at it, he was amazed at how gorgeous _his _little girl was. Emma had big beautiful brown eyes, and the little bit of hair she had was a dark brown and curly. She had a cute little smile on her face, and the cutest little button nose. He stood in awe for a little longer, just staring at her face, memorizing every detail, "Wow," he muttered. She moved to look at the picture too, "She is gorgeous, isn't she?" She said. "Emma is, my girl, Emma." They smiled at each other and for a moment the tension was gone.

"How old is she?" He asked, "4 months, she was born April 21st." They stood in a comfortable silence, he was thinking about his little girl, still studying her face. She was wondering if this would all work out, there were so many problems before, how would this all work for Emma?

"Can I see her?" He asked, breaking the silence, "Of course, whenever you want, you can come over tonight if you want." He quickly agreed and she wrote out where she was staying on a slip of paper and gave it to him. It wasn't until she was walking away that he actually stopped to look at her, something was different, he wasn't quite sure what. She seemed much more sure of herself, and more laid-back and happy. He wondered if things could work out this time, or if he would even get another chance to try. He decided he would get another chance, he had to.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading another chapter! I hope you liked it! I would've had it up sooner but I couldn't decide on Emma's name. Next chapter will be up by next Sunday, hopefully sooner! And in the next chapter: Carter meets Emma! Aaannndd.. We find out who "She" is! So keep watching for it! Also, the more you review the sooner I update!

Oh, and I'm still looking for someone to help proof it and stuff, so if you would like to then you can e-mail me at WC242hotmail.com. Thanks!


	3. Changes Chapter 3

Title: Changes

Summary: Someone comes back into Carter's life with some shocking news and follows his life after it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER characters, I only own Carter's daughter, Emma.

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's late, but better late then never, right? It's also a little shorter but I'm happy with it! Hope you like it!

Carter held the slip of paper she had given him tightly in his hand. He hadn't let go of it all day, for fear of losing it. Of course, it wouldn't matter as he had memorized it and the information ran through his mind all day. He walked into the hotel the more he walked the faster he walked. The minutes seemed to crawl by, all he could think about was meeting Emma and seeing her again.

He walked up to the door, room 219, he knew it by heart. He was about to knock when he heard a baby crying, then another noise, it sounded like singing? He got right up to the door and listened. She was singing to Emma, he thought about how a year ago if anyone told him that he would be doing this, and she would be doing that, he would've sent them to Psych for sure.

The sounds in the room stopped and he backed away from the door, he took a few moments to regain his thoughts. He was about to become a father, well technically he already was, but was he ready for the responsibilities? He wasn't sure, but he knew it didn't matter, he had to be ready now. He knocked on the door and a moment later she opened it. "Hey Carter, come on in," they both walked in and Carter shut the door behind them.

She was quickly moving around the room trying to straighten some things up. Carter walked over to where she was standing at the moment, "You know, It's ok, you can leave all that there," he said, pointing at the pile of stuff she was picking up. She dropped the stuff and quickly smiled at him. "If you want to have a seat I'll go get Emma," she said and she hurried off to the other room. He sat down on the couch and looked around, the room looked very lived in. He looked at the pile next to him on the couch, there was a picture on top of her and Emma. He never realized how much they looked alike, even at such a young age.

She walked back into the room with a sleeping baby in her arms, Carter immediately stood up and walked over to her. "Carter, this is Emma. Emma this is your daddy," she said and handed Emma to Carter. He sat back down and stared at Emma. Emma rubbed her hand over her face and Carter gently grabbed her tiny hand, he sat looking at her hand, then her little feet. He couldn't stop staring at her she was the most gorgeous and amazing baby. At that time the only two people who existed were Emma and him.

She stood quietly watching the two of them, this was everything she had hoped for. The look on Carter's face was one she would never forget, it was like he was entranced, he couldn't look away. Already at only 4 months old, she had her daddy wrapped around her finger.

She started daydreaming about a life together, their whole little family. Would there be any way to make it work? She hoped so there was nothing more that she wanted, but what did he want? Did he want to try again. Was there even any hope to try again? Little did they know, but they both were asking themselves these questions, but they were too afraid to ask one another. Right then and there she decided that there would be another chance, there had to be. She, Abby Lockhart, would make it work.

A/N: Ok so now we have our mystery lady! Woohoo! I know some of you guys guessed it, good job! I'll never be able to do a story again like that, because I always put them together! Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll try and have the next chapter up by Sunday!


End file.
